


Brawling Love

by GettingGreyer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Day 3 - Scars:The scars were a sign of life and vitality in the Horde—an honor and a testament to the dedication of every Horde soldier. And fittingly, Adora had more scars than anyone else.A Femslash February One Shot Collection detailing Catra and Adora's brawling love for one another.





	1. Day 1 - First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra doesn't really remember the first time she met Adora, or anything before the Horde, but Adora remembers the moment with vivid clarity and she'll never forget the day she decided that Catra was someone she wanted to be with.

Catra had no memory of her life before the Horde.

Her files state that she was approximately five years old before she was taken in by the Horde—or “rescued,” as Adora would say.

There were five years of her life that were completely absent from her mind. At times Catra tried to reach back, to find some semblance of a memory of her life before the Fright Zone, but the further she went back the more cold and desolate she felt.

She had no life or purpose before the Horde—there was nothing that came before it, nothing before Adora.

When Catra reached back far enough, the only thing she could see was the brilliant and hopeful light of a girl, who took her in her arms.

*

*

*

When Adora closed her eyes, sometimes she could see a beautiful woman with a stern face and a powerful aura. It was the first face she ever remembered seeing and it haunted her in her dreams. The woman didn't say anything, but her eyes seemed to carry a message—a calling—and Adora knew it was her destiny.

Shadow Weaver had told her that she was meant for great things, that she would save Etheria and end the tyranny of the princesses once and for all.

And Adora wanted that more than anything else.

Over time the woman slowly faded from her dreams and instead, Adora saw a future where she had a badge pinned to her chest, Shadow Weaver standing proudly behind her, and the monsters lay fallen before her.

The Horde had rescued her and in return, Adora would save the Horde.

“Adora,” Shadow Weaver spoke, and she was suddenly removed from her fantasies.

“Yes, Shadow Weaver,” Adora spoke instinctively, her voice carrying the proper tone and cadence.

“It is time for you to be moved to the bunks with other future cadets.”

Adora tried to suppress the smile that was already beginning to spill from her lips. Young recruits were raised separately and isolated in the Horde for the first couple of years of development—this was to ensure that the young recruits developed good morals and attitude before they interacted with other recruits, after all, a single bad soldier could infect an entire squadron.

To be moved to the bunks was a sign that the Horde believed in you, that you represented the very best of the Horde.

It was a huge honor and milestone.

Adora modulated her voice, she didn't want her overzealousness to disqualify her from the bunks. “Thank you, Shadow Weaver. It's an honor.”

She laughed, a rare and delicate sound. Shadow Weaver pressed her hand against Adora's face and gently stroked her cheek. Adora leaned into the affection, despite the burning cold of the hand.

“You will do well, Adora. I trust that in a few years you'll be leading your very own squadron. Just remember, do not do anything that could jeopardize that future. Many young recruits, like yourself, get involved in the wrong things and they become infections that cannot be tolerated. Do you understand?”

Adora nodded, the words sinking into her heart. “I will not fail.”

Shadow Weaver was silent and then she pulled her hand away—Adora wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed—and said, “I will lead you to your new quarters.”

***

Adora had never seen so many people her age in a room before. Young recruits were bustling around the room, many were already staking claim to the best bunks in the room—some were even using aggression and force to secure them.

Adora suddenly yearned for Shadow Weaver's firm hand to be by her side, but she shook the thought away—she was a soldier, she couldn't rely on the support of her commanding officer forever.

Adora stood up straight, her back poised and her shoulders held back and walked through the chaos of the room.

All around her was the quiet chaos of a hierarchy being set into place.

A reptilian boy lay on a bed with a resolute look on his face. His teeth protruded quietly from his lips in a small sneer that sent any potential bunkmates running from him.

In another corner of the room, Adora saw a clumsy boy fall off the top bunk and collapse painfully to the floor.

Adora was beginning to doubt that this room held the best of the Horde.

Adora was about to turn around when she heard quiet sniffling.

She looked and leaning, curled up against the wall was a small girl. Her hair was thick, matted with knots, and she had a tail that swished wildly at her side.

Adora walked up to her and leaned down. She held out her hand. “Are you okay?”

The girl shook her head, but she made no movement to grab Adora's hand and kept her eyes downcast.

Adora wasn't sure what to do, but she hated the sight of the crying girl. “I'm Adora,” she offered, remembering the standard greeting protocol she had been taught.

The girl didn't say anything in response and Adora wavered for a moment. She could leave, no one would fault her for leaving, but Adora didn’t want to leave. She sat down next to her, pressing her shoulder up against the girl's.

The sat together in silence for ages.

The clumsy boy approached the reptilian, and surprisingly, the reptilian allowed the boy to join him as his bunkmate.

Other bunks slowly began to fill out, until there was a single empty one near the front of the room.

The chaos of the room began to fade away into normalcy, and it was then, that she finally spoke.

“I miss home.” The girl’s voice was soft and weak as if it could break under a single touch.

“What's home?”

The girl looked up towards Adora—her two eyes were different colors, one a delicate blue and the other a warm yellow. Adora liked her eyes. “Where I'm from … where I belong.”

Adora shook her head, the girl wasn't making sense. “But the Horde is where you belong. The Horde is home.” Adora grabbed her hand, squeezing it assuredly. “The Horde rescues orphans like us. They saved me, they saved you, and soon we're going to save the world.”

“Orphans?”

“People without a family,” Adora was happy to explain. The girl had explained what home was and now she could explain what an orphan was. “People who have lost.”

The girl cried, tears spilling from her eyes in rapid succession as a low whine began to leave her throat. Adora whipped her eyes around the room wildly, but luckily Shadow Weaver was nowhere in sight.

“You shouldn't cry! You'll get in trouble.” Adora said, but the girl simply squeezed Adora's hand tightly, her small claws pressing painfully into the skin.

Adora hated it.

Her insides were twisting painfully as she watched the girl weep and all she wanted to do was to make her feel better.

She pulled her hand away from the girl and wrapped her arms around the girl's entire body—as if she could crush the girl's sadness, destroy it and only leave behind joy.

“It's okay,” Adora said. “It’s okay.”

The words seemed to relax her and the girl’s crying slowly ceased, but Adora didn’t let go. She liked the feeling of this, of holding someone in her arms—of being there for them.

There was no greater feeling in the world.

“Catra,” the girl said after a moment. “My name is Catra.”

Adora pulled away, her hands still gently attached to Catra’s shoulders as she stared into her heterochromatic eyes. Adora smiled. “Hey, Catra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for Femslash February!
> 
> I really hope I will be successfully able to write and post a fic a day. I'm kind of amazed that I was able to write this in one day. But I love Catra and Adora so much, so I really wanted to write more content for them.
> 
> Thanks for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed it and subscribe to read my one shots throughout February!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra (who is no longer with the Horde) are making strides forward in their relationship, but problems arise that they never thought would be an issue. When they were younger they had shared a bed all the time together but after years of separation and sleeping in isolation, they find that they are no longer as good of a fit that they used to be.
> 
> Or, Adora kicks Catra in her sleep and Catra hogs the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Adora and Catra to be in their early 20s in this fic. And also, an important element of Adora, in my mind, is her major anxiety and paranoia. She has a tendency to put everything on herself and gets frustrated easily, so keep that characterization in mind when you read this fic. :)

When Adora first arrived at Brightmoon, she couldn’t sleep. The bed was like a gaping hole, she just fell into it and was surrounded by empty space and soft cushions. It was a strange thing to be against, space and comfort, but the bed in the large empty room was a far cry away from the home she grew up in.   
  
Adora yearned for the hard bed she slept on, the room filled with several other cadets and a warm mass that lay beside her.   
  
For months, Adora slept as if that figure still lay beside her. She moved her legs to make space and every morning her hand fell towards the empty sheet beside her, waiting for someone who would never be there.    
  
It had taken Adora months just to acclimate to sleeping in a bed by her lonesome.   
  
And now, years later, after thousands of tears and heartbroken nights—Catra is once again at her side.   
  
And Adora can’t sleep.   
  
  
  
“Adora, stop kicking me.” Catra hissed.   
  
“Well stop hogging the bed!” Adora was teetering off the edge of the bed, her right leg hanging off of it.   
  
Catra groaned but she scooted over several times and Adora was finally able to find room. She couldn't understand how Catra always hogged all the bed in her sleep, she didn't use to be like this.    
  
“Better?” Catra asked.   
  
“Yes,”   
  
“Good, now go to sleep.” Catra’s voice was snappish and aggressive, but Adora didn’t mind it. She was being much kinder.   
  
The two were able to lay together in amicable silence for only a few minutes. Adora slowly began to drift into sleep and as she did, her leg instinctively moved slightly and Catra erupted from the bed.   
  
“I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight.”   
  
“Catra, no. You don't have to—”   
  
“I want to, Adora.” She yanked a pillow from the bed and walked from the room. Adora tried to say something, anything, but Catra slammed the door behind her and that effectively ended any discussion before it could begin.   
  
Adora groaned.   
  
She had expected that finally moving in with Catra would have some difficulties and growing pains for their relationship. But she never would have thought that their biggest issue would be sleeping together in the same bed.    
  
Adora had a habit of subconsciously kicking Catra in her sleep, while Catra always spread out and took up as much space as humanly possible.   
  
They used to sleep in a small bunk together every day, and now they could barely tolerate each other in a bed tripled that size.   
  
Perhaps their relationship just wasn't meant to work.   
  
How long before it shattered and broke just like it did before?   
  
****   
  
Glimmer and Bow chatted excitedly with one another, while Adora sat quietly with them.    
  
“I think me and Catra might break up.” Glimmer and Bow were stunned into silence, their conversation lost in the wind at Adora's sudden declaration.    
  
The two friends shared a quick look with each other, a million words and ideas passing between each other in that moment of brief eye contact.   
  
Bow looked away as a decision was reached and the brought a hand comfortingly to Adora's shoulder. “Adora, I'm sure that's not true. You and Catra love each other. Whatever problem there is, I'm sure you can work it out.”   
  
Glimmer nodded along encouragingly with Bow's words, but Adora simply shook her head in utter defeat.    
  
“I don't know,” Adora’s head fell forward to the palm of her hand. “Maybe not this. Maybe we're doomed to fail.”   
  
“What's going on, Adora?” Glimmer's eyes were soft as she spoke, her tone caring and gentle as she softly probed.    
  
Adora sighed. “Well, Catra slept on the couch last night.”   
  
Glimmer nodded along, encouraging Adora to continue.   
  
“And this isn't the first time.” Adora took a deep breath. She felt as if she was charging into battle with a shattered arm—vulnerable and defenseless. “We can't sleep in the same bed.” Adora charged forward, the words spilling like blood from a wound. “Catra hogs the entire bed and I apparently kick her in my sleep. Neither of us is getting any sleep so Catra just slept on the couch last night.”   
  
“Oh,” Bow said, his voice trembling slightly. Adora looked at him, a question on her lips, but then she saw the slight quivering at the corner of his mouth and heard a small laugh erupt from Glimmer.    
  
“Adora,” she struggled to speak in between her giggles. “Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?”   
  
“What? No, I'm not!”  _ Am I? _   
  
Bow began to laugh as well, apparently, he could no longer hold it in and the dam had broke. Adora looked between Glimmer and Bow, at their polite smiles and the humor in their eyes. Sometimes Adora never knew what to think—what was true or reasonable.    
  
“Am I overreacting?” She asked aloud, not meaning to.   
  
“Of course you are, Adora.” Glimmer released an unprincess-like snort. “You and Catra love each other. You aren't going to break up just because you kick her in your sleep.”   
  
“I …” Glimmer could be wrong, Adora thought, but she was generally more informative and reasonable about relationships. But she didn't know Catra, not really, Adora had tried to introduce Catra and Glimmer but they were too different. What could Glimmer really know? “I see,” Adora said finally, knowing that any further discussion would only embarrass her.   
  
Bow and Glimmer shared a look and then once again, it was Bow who spoke. “Look, Adora, relationships take time and work and most importantly communication. If you are really concerned about this, you should talk to Catra.”   
  
Adora nodded, “Yeah, you're right. Thanks, guys.”   
  
***   
  
Adora smiled as Catra rolled into bed beside her. She had another chance, they had another chance to make it work.   
  
Catra's back was facing towards her, and Adora resisted the urge to reach out and hold her close. That was all she wanted, to be able to hold her close.    
  
“I can feel you staring at me.”   
  
Adora smirked, “Good.”   
  
Adora could practically feel Catra roll her eyes as she turned around to face Adora. “What is it? You've been giving me weird looks all day.”   
  
Adora sighed, everything was always so much harder outside of her head. “I'm sorry for kicking you last night. I guess I'm still not used to sharing a bed … again.”   
  
Catra raised an eyebrow. “Is that it?” Then her lips pressed themselves into a crooked smile. “I was afraid you were going to say something else.” Catra paused. “It's kind of funny. How much we've both changed, you never used to kick me.”   
  
“And you never used to hog the bed.” Adora teased. “Did you get used to a life of luxury when you were running the Horde?” As the words fell from Adora's lips she felt the air in the room change as everything became rigid and charged.   
  
They didn't talk about the Horde. They couldn't.   
  
Adora waited for Catra to storm out or snap, but she was just quiet. It was disconcerting to see how much calmer Catra had become over the years.    
  
“I got used to being alone.” She finally spoke her voice a whisper.   
  
Adora wrapped her arms around Catra and pulled her close to her. Catra's body went stiff and Adora was terrified that she had overstepped some untold boundary, but then she relaxed in her arms.    
  
“You don't have to be alone anymore,” Adora said as she pressed a light kiss on the top of Catra's head.   
  
“I know,” Catta nuzzled herself further into Adora's arms, nestling under her chin. “I love you, Adora.”   
  
“I love you too, Catra.” Adora smiled, but she could still feel her fears swirling within her. “I was kind of afraid you'd break up with me.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Because I kept kicking you in my sleep.”   
  
“You thought, ”every time Catra spoke Adora could feel her warm breath hitting her throat. “I'd break up with you because you kicked me in my sleep?”   
  
Adora ran her hands across Catra's back, her fingers nuzzling a soft patch of fur. “Glimmer said I was overreacting.”   
  
Catra snorted, “You're such a dumbass.”   
  
Adora's hand paused for a moment, but she quickly resumed her stroking of Catra's back. “Yeah, I guess, I am.”   
  
“No, you're not.” Catra pressed a soft kiss into Adora's neck. “We just have to …”   
  
“Get to know each other again,” Adora said as her fears finally started to leave.   
  
Catra didn’t say anything, but Adora could feel her smiling into her neck. Adora kept her arms wrapped tightly around her and the pair stayed like that for hours as they drifted to sleep together. Adora listened to the soft purrs of the girl in her arms, and she smiled.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up being late with this chapter and am posting it on the 3rd, but I hope to be able to get most of my Day 3 fic done today and will be able to post in early tomorrow morning so that I can get back on track with Femslash February. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please comment, as comments fill my soul.


	3. Day 3 - Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra reminiscences about the Horde after Adora abandoned her, and all the scars that they both caused.

Everyone in the Fright Zone had at least a couple of scars. The rigor of their training and the danger inherent in a military life meant that no one's skin was clear or untouched. 

Rogelio's scars were buried on his burly chest, the ragged white lines chipping starkly against his green scales. Kyle's body was littered with small scars, most of which didn't even stem from training accidents but instead from him slipping in hallways and skinning his knee across the floor. The boy was way too fragile for the Horde, but for some reason, he was still there. Lonnie had scars across her back and one thin line that ran down her throat. That scar was one of Catra's favorites. It was one she caused a long time ago when Lonnie had decided to push her too far.

The scars were a sign of life and vitality in the Horde—an honor and a testament to the dedication of every Horde soldier. And fittingly, Adora had more scars than anyone else.

Adora's body was a mosaic of imperfect blemishes and lines of disfigurement. Her back bore silver lines, velvet bruises, and scarlet burns. Her taut muscles rippled with barely contained energy and strength, bristling with the scars that covered them. A thin jagged line ran from Adora's chest to her abdomen. At times Adora would let Catra run her fingers down the long scar, her fingers painting over it with gentle caresses. 

The scar was her fault. The injury was her fault—at least that's what Shadow Weaver said. The mark was only a thin line now, but when it was first formed it was a grievous injury.

It had been meant for Catra. 

Lonnie was vicious in a fight, especially that day. She had launched herself forward, her practice blade unusually sharp and poised for battle. The blade had arched itself forward, but before it could hit Catra—Adora flung herself in its direction, the blade left a deep cut that blood bursted from.

Lonnie said it was an accident. And it was. She had got the wrong person.

And that day Catra got her own matching scar. Shadow Weaver was furious. Even Lonnie received harsh discipline, but as always, Catra got the worst of it.

Catra was pulled away from Adora while she was blinded with pain. Shadow Weaver pulled her away and then she was drowned in darkness. Catra earned a matching scar that day, but hers was hidden within her, invisible to the eye.

Shadow Weaver was always sure to never leave physical marks.

Everyone in the Fright Zone had scars, but Catra's skin was nearly clean. Her skin was unbroken and unblemished, rare imperfections dotted her skin like dust on an empty canvas.

Catra was an agile fighter. She avoided being hit and dodged every attack, often only launching herself into a fight when she could certainly execute a flurry of devastating attacks in a moment—a moment that left her uninjured, safe from any scarification.

Shadow Weaver's brutality was hidden behind a cloak of darkness and the scars she left behind blended perfectly with her skin, as if they weren't there at all. 

Shadow Weaver would grab her head and thrust madness into her mind. Catra's ears would bleed and her skin would scream as it lit itself on fire. Her skull collapsed in on itself as her bones shattered and broke. Catra's mind became a canopy of pain and when Shadow Weaver pulled away, Catra was still engulfed in the memory of agony—gripping her tightly as her tears fell emptily.

The pain hurt, but that wasn't what left the scars.

Adora was a canvas of marks, her skin a testament to her character, while Catra's plain skin was a testament to her own.

Every single day of her life she was told that she was nothing.

Every moment of conformity and excellence meant nothing—they just kept digging deeper as they ripped into her, her scars continuing to grow in places no one looked.

She was worthless, the only value she had was the affection that Adora had for her …. 

And Adora threw her away as if she nothing.

Adora left her behind and every single one of Catra's scars ripped itself open into a fresh wound of agony.

Adora left her behind and all Catra wanted was for Adora to hurt.

She ripped her claws into Adora's back, leaving a vicious scar that absolutely  _ belonged _ to her.

She tore and she twisted until she saw Adora's broken face staring at her in utter decimation. 

Catra would bury every scar until Adora was just as tarnished as she was.

And as Catra hurt Adora, she barely noticed the new gashes that were bleeding under her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I managed to finish both the Day 3 and the Day 4 prompt today, so now I'm back on track! Tomorrow, I'll hopefully post the Day 5 prompt without any problems. :)


	4. Day 4 - Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble from the perspective of a young Catra

Adora was the sun in a world of night. Catra revolved around her, just hoping that maybe she'd be able to feel some of her warmth—to be touched by her evanescent light. There is no Etheria without the sun, there is no life or being without its kindness and comfort. Similarly, there was no Catra without Adora.

Catra was nothing without her brighter half, she was merely the shadow of her, a shadow that grew ever smaller as Adora's brightness grew ever brighter. And Adora would always continue to grow and soon … Catra would shrivel away into darkness. 

But for now, Catra was still by Adora's side and it didn't matter how much the sun burned, Catra never wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially going to be the typical thousand-word ficlet length that the others in this series so far have been, but as I wrote the initial paragraphs I felt that by shoving and adding in more I'd just be taking away from an emotional drabble. This just seemed like it worked best as a drabble and nothing I added to it gave it as satisfying of a conclusion as the original shorter version did.


End file.
